fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nsxdriven
Welcome Hi Nsxdriven – we are excited to have F-Zero Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, --rieke 13:31, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what rieke's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 02:08, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Hello I'm pretty sure we want to have information on some of the other games in the F-Zero series other than the main ones (f-zero, X, GX, AX) and have some info of the spin-offs (Maximum Veolocity, GP Legend, Climax, Zero Racers). I've started adding info on GP Legend and Climax, but my knowledge is limited. I will see what I can dredge up on Zero Racers. Mattiator 00:29, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Greetings Hi, I am FullMetal Falcon (of the Nintendo WikiProject), the main contributor and overseer to all F-Zero related articles on Wikipedia. Thankfully with this project, pages that lack notability to have their own article on Wikipedia will be moved here instead of just being deleted in the future. I have already done this to Pico and as you can see I have also created a few reference templates as well. I look forward to expanding this Wikia with you and help in molding it into the best resource for F-Zero. Let's make F-ZEROPEDIA an "F-Zero Academy"! « ₣ullMetal ₣alcon » 19:51, 24 November 2007 (UTC) redirects Is it possible to transwiki information here from Wikipedia with the edit history? This needs to be done to Captain Falcon. « ₣ullMetal ₣alcon » 00:31, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Heya Glad to see you back at the wiki! -PanSola 03:21, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Powers I'd like them please, as I seem to be the only one on this Wiki anymore. KP317 01:06, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Wiki loge I make a logo for this wiki because it really needs one. --Mr Alex 17:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hello I'm Still Pretty Much The Only Person Here, And People Are Starting To Need To Call Wikia Helpers Due To Some Of The Extreme Vandalism Going On Here. I Sincerely Think I Should Get Adminstrational Powers. Kperfekt BURN!!! 11:16, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Cool Hey dude, this wiki is cool! I'm glad someone created it. I just hope this wiki will keep on growing, rather than look abandoned. I own a wiki, and it's cool to own one. It's brand new, so their are only 2 contributers on it. So keep this project runnin'.AnyGuy 04:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC)